Los juegos de Sesshomaru
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: — ¡Oye Sesshōmaru! Rin piensa que eres gay —Dijo sin rodeos Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: No tiene relación con los juegos de Rin :)

Quiero agradecer a mi bella beta por el apoyo en la redacción y compresión del fic ;)

Los juegos de Sesshōmaru.

.

Salió sigiloso al balcón del segundo piso, en busca de un poco de silencio, el salón se volvía estridente con las conversaciones acaloradas y la risa de las alegres mujeres, si bien era un momento de índole social; para él era voluntario-obligatorio, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Odiaba el ruido.

Al saberse solo, cerró los ojos e intento percibir el suave susurro de la inexistente brisa…

— ¡Oye Sesshōmaru! —y con ese llamado dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo en la fría baranda. —…tengo que hablar contigo…

Mantuvo su postura esperando que Inuyasha fuera breve, ella pronto podría aparecer y se acabaría su paz.

—Rin piensa que eres gay —Dijo sin rodeos Inuyasha seriamente a su hermano, esperando con precaución su reacción.

¿Qué Rin qué? Pensó el mayor, más no verbalizó.

— ¡¿No dirás nada?! —La espalda de Sesshōmaru desesperaba a Inuyasha, — ¿acaso no te importa?

—Silencio, Inuyasha... — y el menor calló de inmediato, sabía lo mucho que molestaban los gritos a su hermano.

Los segundos avanzaron con lentitud, Inuyasha resopló por la nariz para atraer la atención de Sesshōmaru, al no conseguirla, prefirió acercarse para ver su rostro. Su hermano podía ser impredecible.

— Tienes algo que revelar, ¿Sesshōmaru? —pregunto con burla el menor, ganándose una advertencia de reojo.

El menor sonrió mirando hacia la Luna, ahora tenía su atención.

—Eso explica muchas cosas... — respondió con ligereza Sesshōmaru girando para quedar semi sentado en la baranda del balcón.

—No creo que explique mucho…—Y cuando la mano del mayor se apoyo en el hombro del menor con seguridad, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Espera y veras...—dijo Sesshōmaru al retirar su mano y seguir caminando de vuelta al salón.

Inuyasha se quedo solo y pensativo unos momentos más, no recordaba alguna vez anterior que su hermano tuviera un gesto con él, menos contacto físico, el menor se confundió. O Sesshōmaru estaba divertido con las creencias de su amiga o era verdad la teoría de la chica y ese toque en su hombro era una señal, sintió otro escalofríos que prefirió asociar al frío de la noche. Sesshōmaru gay… ¿podía ser?

Mientras Sesshōmaru bajaba las escaleras de vuelta al salón, escuchó las fuertes risas que se expandían por todo el primer piso, no era un grupo grande de invitados pero los suficientes para hacer un escándalo, estaba la inestable pareja, Miroku y Sango, que terminaban y volvían casi todos los días, la salvaje pareja que hacían Koga y Ayame, dónde solo ella creía tener una relación, Koga estaba más interesado en Kagome; la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, que en su relación con la colorina. Y por último, siendo el motivo de su participación, estaba ella, Rin, la dueña de la risa que en ese momento retumbaba en las paredes, escuchar lo mucho que ella se divertía, lo hizo pensar en las ocurrencias que surcaban la cabeza de la pequeña castaña. Siempre había sido poseedora de una gran imaginación, ¿pero creer que él era gay? debía averiguar que la había hecho creer semejante aberración. Al terminar las escaleras estaba decidido a preguntarle directamente, ¡si! Quería una respuesta de inmediato. Sin embargo antes de girar la manilla de la puerta para entrar al salón, una idea descabellada e impropia de su personalidad cruzo por su cabeza… la gran respuesta no cambiaría en un par de días, ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento?

Al abrir la puerta la tierna y aguda voz que esperaba se pronunció.

— ¡Sesshōmaru-sama!—Del grupo de personas que compartía esa noche, una cabeza chocolate se alzo por sobre las otras y de un brinco se escabullo hasta llegar a él — ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —mencionó al tomar su mano y guiarlo al sillón que compartían —estas frio— se giro hacia él para observarlo con preocupación.

—Necesitaba aire— respondió sin soltar las manos que intentaban transmitirle calor.

Una sonrisa dulce le indicó que ella entendía su incomodidad, juntos tomaron asiento cerca del grupo de conversación.

Para ella, su amigo había regresado, para él, al juego había comenzado.

—y luego Inuyasha y yo salimos corriendo… jajajaja las abejas no perdonan cuando las molestan jajajaja y las risas corearon toda la historia que Miroku les contó.

—m…—Un quejido de Sesshōmaru atrajo de inmediato la atención de Rin.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada, él jamás se quejaba.

—Tengo un poco de frío.

Y ella no dudo. Al ser ancho el sillón que compartían, se colocó en la espalda de su amigo y cubrió con su cuerpo.

—Soy pequeña, pero algo te puedo abrigar— dijo con una sonrisa que él pudo percibir más cerca que nunca, Rin apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, con el fin de seguir participando de la conversación.

La quedo mirando unos segundos, ella estaba tan cerca… y tan equivocada…

— ¿Aun tienes frio? —volvió a preguntar preocupada.

—un poco—y sus alientos al estar tan cercanos, se mesclaron.

—Quizás tienes fiebre—y la menuda mano derecha se poso en la frente de Sesshōmaru mientras que la izquierda se poso en su propia frente —no, no tienes —dijo aliviada—de todas formas prometo cuidarte bien.

Y de inmediato no solo tuvo el cuerpo de la joven pegado a su espalda, también los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Sesshōmaru estaba comenzando a molestarse, lo abrazaba y tocaba de esa manera ¿porque lo creía gay o porque ella sentía la confianza?

Rin se preocupo mas, Sesshōmaru jamás la miraba tanto.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió pero a nadie le importó.

— ¿Porque tanto silencio? —con la extraña escena entre Sesshōmaru y Rin, nadie había notado cuando volvió Inuyasha. — ¿Pasa algo? —Volvió a preguntar el joven Taisho.

—Nada Inuyasha— respondió nerviosa Kagome, minimizando el interés en la curiosa amistad y llamando a su amigo a tomar asiento.

—Por cierto Sesshōmaru —dijo Kagome recordando una duda — la directora Kikyo, te sanciono por la última pelea que tuviste en el instituto, ¿no es así?

Y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la respuesta.

— ¡Tonta!—susurro Inuyasha a su amiga —como le preguntas algo así de forma tan directa.

—Como quieres que le pregunte…—y la discusión se volcó en ellos dos.

—Inu… yasha… —llamo Miroku preocupado —parece que se molestó… —y con gesto le indico a Sesshōmaru, quien los observaba fijamente.

La mirada de advertencia no se hizo esperar, y aunque Inuyasha guardo silencio, la víctima no se dio por aludida,

— ¡Eso es cierto!—respondió Rin por Sesshōmaru asomada sobre su hombro, también ganándose una mirada reprobatoria, que obviamente ignoró. —Ella dijo, "una pelea más y serás expulsado" —Rin se escuchaba seria y preocupada.

— ¿Expulsado? —repitió Kagome y la conversación era ahora entre las dos mujeres.

—Si, y no solo eso —prosiguió Rin con espanto, subiendo mas por la espalda de de quien se había vuelto un parasito—, si lo expulsan del instituto, su padre dijo que lo enviaría a vivir con su madre.

Era todo, Sesshōmaru odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

— ¡Auch!—se quejo Rin cuando Sesshōmaru se movió y ella se fue de cabeza al suelo.

Todos quedaron atentos y mudos, ¿le reclamaría Sesshōmaru a ella?

—Jajajajajaja —rio la joven tirada en el suelo, sin embargo al ver su expresión de molestia se tapó la boca.

—Buenas noches —dijo sin más Sesshōmaru y se retiró.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Rin se levantó y salió tras él.

—Espera, Sesshōmaru —dijo un tanto avergonzada.

El hombre detuvo su paso, sin saber por qué.

—Lo lamento— se disculpo la joven avergonzada —…estoy preocupada por ti… —dijo jugando con sus dedos— no me gusta que te vean como…

—Como… —quería escucharlo.

—Como a una persona que no le importa nada más que él mismo… cuando no es así.

Se giro para verla, ahí estaba su sonrisa, esa dulzura y alegría que irradiaba su ser.

—Yo no creo que seas así—y lleno sus pulmones de valor y seguridad, ella conocía al hombre que tenia frente, sabía que esperar de él.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa de cerca, Rin para todo sonreía, incluso para mentir.

—…Lo prometiste…—dijo casi en un susurro al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sintió su nerviosismo, eso le gusto, sintió incluso como su corazón golpeaba su pecho intentado escapar, eso alentó mas su decisión… sin embargo… su mirada contenía un dejo de tristeza, esa pena que no supo justificar.

¿Porque lo creía gay?

¿Porque no quería besarlo?

¿Porque solo lo quería como amigo?

—No deberías preocuparte por mí…— habló sobre los labios carmesí, dejando un suave cosquilleo en su piel con cada palabra.

Rin parpadeo varias veces cuando Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Estaba confundida.

— ¡Sesshōmaru!— gritó confundida.

Estaba molesto, no quería mirarla… pero…

— ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?— y sin más desapareció. Tomaría distancia por lo que quedaba de fin de semana, volviendo a clases aclararía las dudas de ambos.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Besos Yuki.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

Miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran comienzo las clases y ella no había llegado aun, tenía tiempo, podía esperarla.

Aunque no sabía bien el porqué de esperarla.

Con paso lento y poco convencimiento, cruzó el portón de la entrada con la intención de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, el no hablar con ella por dos días era extraño, no extrañaba la conversación, Él prefería por sobre todo el silencio, sin embargo, ella era alegre, espontanea e incluso divertida, una compañía refrescante para su rígida personalidad.

Se apoyó en el tronco; distraído en sus cavilaciones, cuando una extraña sensación lo comenzó a incomodar, alguien lo observaba insistentemente.

— Que mujer más decidida —al escuchar la voz, prefirió no abrir los ojos, poco le importaba lo que el sujeto quería decirle —, supongo que no se detendrá hasta expulsarlo… Señor Sesshōmaru —y el imponente nombre salió de su boca con una venenosa sonrisa.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió.

Sesshōmaru mantuvo su postura y ojos cerrados, esperando que el sujeto se aburriera y marchara. No caería en provocaciones, pero quien se mantenía firme de pie, estaba decidido a exasperarlo, decidió contestarle y deshacerse rápido de él, si llegaba ella y los veía juntos tendría un problema más.

—Y tu…— se levanto despacio quedando a la misma altura—, estas ansioso por ayudarla…—dio un paso al frente, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos —… no es así… ¿Naraku?

Una nueva sonrisa adorno el pálido rostro que tanto repudiaba.

—Sonríe —aconsejo Naraku, mirando sobre el hombro de su compañero de salón —nos está viendo.

No necesito girarse para saber de qué estaba hablando, en ningún momento había dejado de sentir aquella inquisidora mirada sobre su persona.

—La directora Kikyo—hizo una pausa dramática—, que persona tan abnegada en su labor, siempre vigilante en pro de la buena convivencia —dejo de mirar sonriente a la mujer para enfrentar la dura expresión del mayor de los Taisho —supongo que ni siquiera puedes intentarlo —acoto con un falso puchero—no estás hecho para sonreír…—y dando media vuelta sin más, decidió retirarse.

—…No creas que puedes provocarme...—Sesshōmaru volvió a reducir la distancia entre ambos, sutilmente molesto.

La expresión de satisfacción de Naraku lo asqueó, había conseguido provocarlo.

De pronto, la pesada mirada en su espalda desapareció.

—Creo que la directora viene hacia acá —redujo un poco más la distancia—, deberíamos ir al salón, ¿no te parece?—y su aliento nauseabundo soplo los platinados cabellos.

Lo tomo de la camisa, acercandolo peligrosamente a su rostro, quería golpearlo, merecía ser golpeado...pero...

«Lo prometiste...» retumbó en sus oídos, ayudándolo a recuperar la compostura, aunque sin soltar a su hostigador.

Y con una macabra sonrisa, susurro tan suave, que solo al estar tan cerca, Naraku pudo oír. —No vales la pena...

—Pero ella si—fue la respuesta que no esperaba Sesshōmaru, el maldito de Naraku había conseguido molestarlo y no sólo eso.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Naraku le mostró a Sesshōmaru quien había ganado.

Rin había llegado, estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellos y observaba sin quererse acercar.

«Sesshōmaru-Sama, Naraku…»

La joven sintió una punzada en su interior; que no entendío del todo, ver a sesshomaru sonreirle a Naraku para muchos era indicio de pelea... debía ser preocupación lo que oprimiera su pecho, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era lo que la estaba lastimando.

¿Y si por años hubieran estado equivocados, y si siempre entre ellos esa relación de perros y gatos fuera solo... solo para no reconocer su…?

— ¡Rin! —La llamo preocupado Sesshōmaru, tenía los ojos vidriosos, casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—…—Ella no contestó; no supo como hacerlo, por eso; una sonrisa falsa apareció en su cara como acto de reflejo.

Sesshōmaru se preguntó porque lo hacía, ¿no era acaso comprensible que estuviera molesta?

El timbre sonó y con una reverencia, Rin salió corriendo de camino a su salón.

Quiso ir tras ella, ver si estaba bien, que pasaba por su cabeza, mas su cuerpo no se movió.

Naraku, al verlo convertido en una estatua humana, camino al árbol, tomó el maletín de Sesshōmaru y lo cargo.

—No deberías dejarla sola— aquellas palabras sonaban al inicio de una amenaza, si era así Naraku lo pagaría caro —, es algo torpe para andar por ahí sin un perro guardián. —dijo con total tranquilidad, había cumplido su cometido.

Sesshōmaru se giro a verlo.

— ¿O no deberías perderme de vista a mi? —Se pregunto Naraku comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario sin darle la espalda—, para que no me acerqué a ella…

Sesshōmaru camino hacia él, decidido a enfrentarlo.

—Es hora de irnos, señor Sesshōmaru... —dijo con tono serio cuando vio aparecer a la directora Kikyo en el patio, y entregándole el maletín, lo invito a entrar por el otro acceso del instituto.

Rin corrió hasta estar dentro del edificio, aunque; antes de perderlo de vista, observo por última vez como Sesshōmaru se retiraba con Naraku, eso la entristeció más.

—Deberías entrar de inmediato a tu salón—escucho la voz de la directora Kikyo, y con ese llamado de atención, siguió corriendo.

—No me gustaría ser tu en estos momentos —dijo con burla Naraku al ver a Rin siendo regañada por Kikyo.

—No me subestimes…— respondió Sesshōmaru acorralando a Naraku del cuello y contra una pared —intenta tocarla y veras quien soy… — concluyó dejándolo caer, siguió entonces su camino sin mirar atrás, faltaba para la hora del almuerzo, pero esa sería la ocasión de hablar con ella, de explicarle todo y quizás… también disculparse,


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.-

Con la ventana rozando su hombro izquierdo, Sesshōmaru estaba perdido mirando a la nada, se mantenía derecho; escuchando cada palabra del maestro, aunque sin poner atención a lo que este explicaba.

A sus 18 años, creyó haber dejado atrás los conflictos propios de la adolescencia, junto con las inseguridades y la inmadurez. Pero no fue así, Naraku vivía provocándolo para que lo expulsaran del instituto, le había hecho una tonta promesa a una tonta niña, que creía que todo se podía resolver a través de la conversación, y para colmo; ni siquiera tenían entre ellos una buena comunicación, porque de alguna forma había terminado pensando que, precisamente él, era gay.

Se reclinó en su silla tomando una postura relajada, algo que generalmente odiaba. Se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona madura y flemática, ¿Qué hacía en líos infantiles entonces?

«—No somos islas Sesshōmaru —recordó un tonto dicho de Rin —, necesitamos de otros para que le den sentido y alegrías a nuestras vidas.»

Él era una isla, a él le gustaba ser una isla, y una muy cuerda antes de que la castaña muchachita pusiera su día a día de cabeza.

Siguió mirando distraído hasta que unas voces atrajeron su atención, el día estaba soleado y el clima era tan grato, que el primer año había salido a correr y jugar a las canchas, dejando el gimnasio para los días de invierno.

Sin poder concentrarse en lo que el maestro explicaba, Sesshomaru comenzó jugar con un lápiz entre sus dedos, su atención se había centrado en encontrar a la dueña de su abstracción, observar su escueto desempeño deportivo seria una entretención momentánea.

Rápidamente la diviso.

Caminaba por la cancha, con una tranquilidad poco usual, hasta llegar a una esquina y mantenerse ahí de pie sola y pensativa, extrañamente distraída.

Su actitud apagada atrajo la atención de Sesshōmaru, sin embargo lo que la captó por completo fue su imagen. Incluso con su infantil postura, su equipo deportivo y cabello amarrado, dejaban ver más de lo que esperaba, sus 16 años ya vaticinaban la belleza que la adultez culminaría. ¿Se sintió un degenerado? No, el hacia una proyección visual de Rin en un par de años más; simples especulaciones, ¿pervertido? Un poco, sabía que eran innecesarias las especulaciones, pero le gustaba que su imaginación volara de vez en cuando.

Miro nuevamente al frente al sentir que lo observaban, Naraku de nuevo lo vigilaba y para colmo sonriéndole, el sujeto era persistente. Decidió ignorarlo.

Sin volver su atención a la ventana, resopló con un ineludible sentimiento de culpa pesando en sus hombros, probablemente lo que la mantenía en las nubes – más de lo normal - era la preocupación por él, en cierta manera su pecho se infló, si él era el motivo de su distracción, no tenía nada de malo, ya que pronto aclararía sus dudas.

Entre ver al maestro hablar y ver a Rin, se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Y lo que vio no le gusto. Las cavilaciones de Rin pasaron a segundo plano, cuando vio acercarse a ella; un joven castaño que la hizo sonreír.

—Taisho, Sesshōmaru —lo reprendió su maestro por distraer a la clase, cuando su lápiz de la nada se quebró entre sus dedos.

—…—Una sola mirada al maestro, bastó para que este siguiera con su clase. Mientras que él llevo su atención de vuelta a la ventana.

Parecía haber confianza entre Rin y el muchacho, confianza que él no había aprobado, con esfuerzo notó que la conversación entre ellos se volvía poco a poco más fluida, si bien no alcanzaba a escuchar; veía como ambos se expresaban con entusiasmo, atrás iban quedando los gestos nerviosos del muchacho; como rascarse la cabeza y la mejilla, y mientras más veía Sesshōmaru sonreír a Rin; mas crecía su disgusto.

Rin era de pocos amigos, para ser exactos ninguno fuera del grupo de Inuyasha, el motivo lo desconocía, pero así eran las cosas y así le gustaban.

Girando la cabeza, intentó concentrarse en la clase y las explicaciones del maestro, volvió a tomar la rígida postura del inicio pero nada de eso ayudo, ¿dónde estaba su personalidad flemática y su madurez cuando la necesitaba?

Decepcionado de si mismo se giro de vuelta a la ventana, asumiendo la compañía de la adolescencia un tiempo más, quizás encontraría la madures a los 19, hasta entonces viviría las experiencias propias de su edad y una de esas era vigilar a su amiga.

Su misión entonces, era descubrir la identidad del futuro cadáver que hablaba con Rin.

Aunque no debía confundirse, esa no era una escena de celos, puesto que él no era celoso, los celosos eran personas inseguras de sí mismas y él se sabía superior al resto.

Además Rin era una amiga, una infaltable brisa de aire fresco, pero una amiga.

Después de sus extrañas conclusiones y correspondientes explicaciones, enfocó su vista en el muchacho, este no podía ser compañero de clase de Rin porque no usaba ropa deportiva, también tenía un aire conocido, no era de primer año, lo había visto antes en el instituto.

De pronto, una sonrisa de victoria, decoro su pálido rostro, un tercer personaje en escena descubrió la no autorizada conversación y espanto al joven, cruelmente se alegró de que el maestro regañara a Rin, no tenía porque hablar con muchachos en medio de su clase. Peor, un muchacho que él no conocía…

—Kohaku— susurró Naraku desde su asiento — El hermano menor de Sango.

Los músculos del rostro de Sesshōmaru se tensaron como un animal a punto de defenderse, Naraku había sobrepasado todos los límites al meterse incluso; en sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El timbre sonó y la clase dio término, Sesshōmaru y Naraku fueron los únicos que permanecieron sentados, quedando solos en el salón. El primero esperaba a que cierta castaña le enviara un mensaje para verse, el segundo solo quería molestar.

—Yo tengo hambre, creo que iré a comer algo…—comentó Naraku poniéndose de pie— Por cierto Sesshōmaru…—preguntó arreglando sus cosas para salir— ¿No irás con ella?

Sesshōmaru lo ignoró, Naraku era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Pero que cosas digo—dijo golpeando su palma con el puño— , de seguro ella está con… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah!, si, Kohaku, el joven y atractivo hermano menor de Sango, un chico muy amable y agradable…—al ver de reojo que Sesshōmaru no se inmutaba prosiguió—la pareja perfecta para una joven alegre y simpática como, "tu" Rin.

Naraku se giró, solo para ver a un enardecido Sesshōmaru abalanzándose sobre él, la triste realidad le mostró que ni siquiera le había puesto atención.

Únicamente, un golpe contra la pared fue lo que atrajo la atención de un "sorprendido" Sesshōmaru, que haciéndose el desentendido al discurso pronunciado, le indicó con su dedo índice el casi imperceptible audífono blanco que decoraba su oído.

No había escuchado media palabra, intentaba desde el timbre comunicarse con Rin.

La furia de Naraku y su expresión de humillación fue el aliciente para que Sesshōmaru esbozara una sonrisa.

—Tienes demasiado tiempo libre—mencionó quitándose el audífono. —aunque no te molestes en repetir tu discurso, de todas maneras poco mi importa lo que tengas que decir.

No era la venganza que pretendía, pero por el momento era gratificante verlo enardecido, Sesshōmaru ganaba esa ronda.

—Por cierto —pregunto Sesshōmaru, ahora él saliendo del salón—… porque molestar a una niña como Rin… ¿ahora te dedicas a robándoles dulces a los niños?

—No es ella la que me interesa —se acercó a su compañero quedando juntos en el marco de la puerta— eres tu…—Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y tensó el cuerpo atento a cualquier extraña reacción —…no cabemos ambos en este instituto. — Y rematando con una sonrisa burlona, salió al pasillo directo a la escalera.

Sesshōmaru exhaló liberando un poco de tensión, ese "eres tú" le había provocado un dejo de pánico.

—Para ti ella es lo más importante—prosiguió Naraku antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras—, pero ¿para ella lo serás tú?

Y dejando en el aire la incertidumbre se retiro.

Una simple mirada de reojo le dedico Sesshōmaru a Naraku, ¿Qué si él era lo más importante? ¿Acaso eso no era obvio? Para Rin él era todo…

— ¡Hola! ¿Podemos vernos?—Rin no había contestado su llamada pero si un mensaje, la buscaría de inmediato y hablaría con ella. Perdiendo el interés por completo en las venenosas palabras de Naraku bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con ella. A punto de salir al patio trasero del instituto, tomó nuevamente su celular, y recordando que se había puesto los audífonos cuando Naraku comenzó su discurso lo hizo sonreír, Rin siempre hacía eso cuando él la regañaba por cosas sin importancia.

Después de todo, él si aprendía cosas nuevas a su lado.

La divisó desde lejos y sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire distinto al resto de la jornada, era una mezcla entre oxigeno y alivio, sin embargo esa sensación agradable duró muy poco, su paso se disminuyó, su oxigeno se volvió denso y una incomodidad se alojo en su pecho.

«Para ti ella es lo más importante, pero ¿para ella lo serás tú?»

La volvió a ver, esta vez; deteniendo su marcha por completo, Rin tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía concentrada y nerviosa.

La imagen de ella y Kohaku conversando entre risas volvió a su pupila endureciendo sus facciones.

Ella quizás quería contarle sobre el muchacho o peor. Peor, mucho peor.

Cuando Rin notó su presencia Sesshōmaru estaba a pasos de ella detenido y concentrado en la nada, algo común en él, parecía pensativo, enojado y a punto de explotar.

Rin recordó como a la entrada del colegio lo había encontrado hablando con Naraku… quizás, ellos de seguro habían "peleado".

Y sus miradas se cruzaron, el enojo y el nerviosismo se enfrentaron aumentando la reacción del otro.

Sesshōmaru resoplo con desgano y Rin esbozó su mayor sonrisa, ninguno parecía sincero.

— ¡Tengo que hacer una pregunta! —dijeron a coro estado frente a frente, Rin se sorprendió, Sesshōmaru se enojó mas.

—Usted primero Sesshōmaru-Sama—dijo Rin aspirando profundo—usted jamás hace preguntas.

Sesshōmaru quiso refutar pero era cierto, él jamás preguntaba; en parte porque todo lo sabía y también porque Rin no se guardaba nada, a él le contaba todo con confianza y lujo de detalles… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber escuchado ni siquiera su apellido.

—Dígame… —y Rin lo sacó de su distracción

— ¿has besado a algún chico? —pregunto sin rodeos.

Rin abrió la boca, mas no salió palabra alguna de ahí.

—Rin…—insistió rápidamente.

—No. — Respondió tajante ella— ¿y usted? —y por primera vez, todo el aire de niña y gestos infantiles habían abandonado a Rin, su pregunta salió directa y más bien dura.

«Rin cree que eres gay…»recordó las palabras de Inuyasha, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Para Sesshōmaru el tema volvió a ser divertido, la Rin que tenía al frente era una mujer, pequeña y bien extraña, pero una mujer, esperaba muy seria una respuesta importante y no se movería hasta conseguirla.

Para Rin la espera se estaba alargando demasiado, ¿acaso Sesshōmaru sentía vergüenza de contestar?

—No.

A Rin se le cayeron los hombros por la decepción.

Ahí lo tenía en frente, al final había reunido el valor para preguntarle y la única estúpida respuesta que había conseguido era ¿no?

Obviamente no le creyó.

— ¿Entonces aún no besa a un muchacho?

—Rin, no tengo interés…

—No debería avergonzarse.

—Rin, yo no…

—Yo lo apoyare y querré siempre

— ¡Rin!

—Yo solo deseo su felicidad.

— ¡Rin!

—Y si su felicidad es al lado de Naraku yo siempre apoyare y defenderé su amor.

—…—Sesshōmaru no siguió interrumpiendo su diarrea verbal, la última parte llamo negativamente su atención. ¿Naraku?

Así que Rin creía que él y Naraku… Su estomago se revolvió.

—Siempre creí que se llevaban mal —Rin esbozó una triste sonrisa y prosiguió— hoy cuando llegue y los vi creí que estaban peleando —bajó la cabeza para murmurar algo que Sesshōmaru no logro distinguir—y al principio me molesté porque usted faltaría a su promesa, pero ahora veo que fue solo una forma demostrarse su amor…

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó por todos los medios contener.

Sesshōmaru seguía mudo, y esta vez por una buena razón.

Si le decía a Rin que no era gay ¿Qué pasaría?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-

La brisa corría suave, refrescando aquel agradable día de sol, los arboles proveían de sombra y los arbustos de color. Un pequeño bosque, así definía Rin el patio trasero de la escuela, donde mientras ella comía su merienda a diario, él tomaba siestas, descansando en su compañía…

—Siempre creí que se llevaban mal —Perdiendo toda su energía en un suspiro, Rin esbozó una triste sonrisa y prosiguió— hoy cuando llegue y los vi, creí que estaban peleando —bajó la cabeza para murmurar algo que Sesshōmaru no logró distinguir—y al principio me molesté porque usted faltaría a su promesa, pero ahora veo que sus constantes conflictos son una forma demostrarse su amor…

Y mirando el suelo apretó fuertemente los ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas, intentando contener el llanto, pero el hipeo fue imposible de detener, su cuerpo saltaba sin poder dominarlo.

Frente a ella y sin reacción aparente, Sesshōmaru seguía estoico.

Cada lágrima que recorría las suaves mejillas de Rin; era una daga en su pecho, pero bien sabía que aquella daga se transformaría en algo peor, si ella pensaba que él la había engañado.

Estoico e inquebrantable, su imagen era de un hombre fuerte y dominado por si mismo, sin embargo por dentro la culpa lo carcomía, no imaginaba hasta ese momento, lo mucho que lastimaba ver una mujer llorar, y más a una tan apreciada y, aunque la incomodidad de ver sufrir a Rin era grande, la verdad no se asomaba en sus labios.

¿Qué le pasaba? Un hombre decía y hacia lo correcto, afrontaba las consecuencias sin importar nada… ¿acaso el no era un hombre? Si, lo era, él era un hombre. Un hombre con miedo.

Ella no diría "Fui yo la que se equivoco y pensó cosas que no eran", pensaría "¡usted dejo que yo creyera eso!".

Rin comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, recobrando la compostura, y Sesshōmaru aprovechó la calma que intentaba la niña frente a él, se decidió a dar media vuelta, dejaría esa conversación para cuando estuviera más calmada, o quizás dormida…

— ¿Qué rayos? ¡Sesshōmaru! —y la voz de Inuyasha exploto con furia entre los arbustos.

El aludido parpadeó con pesadez sopesando el gran alboroto que se había creado. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Inuyasha y su grupo los espiaban.

No tenía escapatoria.

— ¡Porque rayos llora Rin! ¿Aún no le dices? —por más que Kagome, Sango y Miroku intentaron detenerlo, Inuyasha forcejeó hasta llegar frente a su hermano y, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, intentó exigir respuestas.

Sesshōmaru no intento evitarlo.

—Inuyasha… —intervino Rin con la más triste de las sonrisas —no necesita decirlo, yo lo sabía de antes… —Inuyasha se afligió por ella, si había algo que odiaba era ver a una mujer llorar.

—Rin… —decidió soltar a su hermano y acercarse a la joven.

—No te metas…—Sesshōmaru intervino de inmediato, sería peor si ella se enteraba por Inuyasha.

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo…—el menor parecía decidido.

Y la atención se volcó entre ellos dos, miradas de advertencia y gruñidos entre dientes los distrajeron de lo importante… Rin.

Ella seco sus lágrimas con los puños, al ver como los medio hermanos se enfrascaron en su interminable pelea, con un suspiro desvió la mirada; y al ladear la cabeza, distinguió la lúgubre figura de Naraku expectante tras unos árboles cerca de ellos. ¿Espiaba a su amado Sesshōmaru? Inhalando valentía resolvió acercarse a él, quizás estaba preocupado por la pelea entre los hermanos, y si era así, ella debía explicarle que aunque siempre pelearan, nunca se lastimaban… mucho.

— ¡Fue suficiente!—grito Kagome interponiéndose entre ambos —no deben pelear, lo importante acá es Rin….

Y el silencio se volvió preocupación.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?—preguntó la joven mirando a todos lados.

Cuando al fin la vio, era tarde… Rin se acercaba al mal escondido Naraku, quien al ver la oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo, no quiso perder oportunidad de molestar a su mayor rival.

— Naraku… — lo llamó la joven — Naraku-Sama… —corrigió con una sonrisa respetuosa— no debe preocuparse por ellos —y acortando la distancia llego hasta quedar a su lado —siempre pelean, pero estarán bien, su padre les prohibió lastimarse.

Naraku no entendía que pasaba, era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él y más extraño aun tratarlo con tanto respeto. Se sintió desconcertado, perdiendo por completo la línea de su plan, sin embargo; sabiéndose astuto y oportunista, prefirió no perder oportunidad de tener cerca a la joven, una jugada a su favor para molestar a su eterno rival.

Con una sonrisa ladina surcando sus labios, su mano derecha comenzó a subir por la espalda de la joven hasta atrapar su hombro derecho, y así, con un poco de fuerza jalarla hacia sí.

—Es verdad… —dijo Rin impresionada con el agarre del hombre, y desconcertada por la cercanía —…no se pueden lastimar —su voz tembló alentando la mueca de victoria del hombre.

Se sintió incomoda, su corazón latió fuerte y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, se sintió pequeña e indefensa, tanto así que no intento soltarse, en sus pensamientos susurro por instinto.

« ¡Sesshōmaru-sama!»

Por esas cosas que nadie sabe explicar, Sesshōmaru levanto su mirada de Inuyasha y todo se enrojeció.

Fin capitulo


End file.
